Rehab
by Lueh Sayuri
Summary: Imagine Lua Nova no começo. Edward abandonando Bella. Um porém.Ninguém vampiro.Imagine Bella forte e poderosa.Bella dando a volta por cima. Sumário horrível, nada que eu escrevo presta


Rehab

Sumário:Imagine Lua Nova no começo. Edward abandonando Bella. Um poréém Bella forte e dando a volta por cima.(Sumário horrível, nada que eu escrevo presta)

_**Baby baby  
When we first met I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it**_

_Baby Baby  
Quando nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez, eu nunca senti nada tão forte  
Você era como meu amante e meu melhor amigo  
Tudo embrulhado e com uma fita_

_**##FlashBack 10 meses atrás##**_

_Eu estava andando pela praia. Entraria um aluno novo na bom. Talvez não me achasse estranha e conversasse comigo._

_Fui pra faculdade._

_Chegando lá,percebi que estava super atrasada, porque sempre que eu andava pela praia eu me perdia em meus pensamentos, pois eu sempre pensava que havia uma parte de mim que queria despertar, ser diferente dessa Bella tímida e para as escadas e trombei com um menino. _

_-Perdão!_

_-Oh, não foi nada!_

_-Não, me desculpe eu... – e então olhei para cima e perdi a um Deus Grego na minha cor de pálida, mas não um branco sem sal que nem branco muito bonito._

_-É que eu estou perdido hehe – e colocou as mãos na cabeça_

_-Ah, você é o novato? –Eu estava me sentindo muito forte me invadiu enquanto eu estava conversando com ele._

_-Ah, seu nome?_

_-Meu nome é Isabella, mas me chame de Bella- sorri_

_-Meu nome é Edward – sorriu também, e de novo esse sentimento estranho._

_-Vamos para a aula então hehe_

_-Vamos_

_~~Horário do Almoço~~_

_-Sentei na minha mesa sozinha no refeitório.E enquanto me perdia em pensamentos outra vez algo me despertou de minhas reflexõ me chamando da mesa dos populares. Balancei a cabeça em sinal de negativa.E surpreendentemente então ele se levantou e veio até a minha mesa._

_-Posso?_

_-Cl-claro._

_E assim foi o início de uma grande amizade._

_**##FlashBack 9 meses atrás##**_

_Estávamos conversando embaixo de uma áçado como Edward havia se tornado meu melhor amigo._

_**##FlashBack 7 meses atrás##**_

_E eu acabei me , ele també perfeitos apaixonados, começamos a namorar._

_**And all of a sudden you went and left  
I didn't know how to follow**_

_E de repente você foi  
Eu não soube como seguir_

_**##FlashBack 4 meses atrás##**_

_Só que de repente ele foi -me, disse que não me queria mais.E eu fiquei sem rumo._

_**It's like a shock that spun me around  
And now my heart's dead  
I feel so empty and hollow**_

_Como um choque mudei  
E agora meu coração esta morto  
Eu o sinto vazio e oco_

_**##FlashBack 3 meses e meio atrás##**_

_Eu me tornei fria e a me vestir diferente.A agir nas pessoas que me aqueles que me pena alguma, pois meu coração estava .Vazio.__**E a Bella que dormia despertou e assumiu o controle.**_

_**##Fim de todos os 'FlashBacks'##**_

_**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
And now I feel like....oh!**_

_E eu nunca me entregarei de outra maneira que eu me entreguei a você (a você)  
Você nem reconhece a maneira que você me machuca, não é?  
Será preciso um milagre pra me trazer de volta  
E você é o único culpado  
E agora eu sinto como - ooh!_

Fiquei com vários sério, pois eu não tinha coração suficiente para isso. Precisaria de um milagre para ele voltar a bater. E eu apenas culpava Edward.Só Edward.

_**You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door**_

_Você é a razão pela qual eu penso  
Eu não quero mais fumar estes cigarros  
Eu acho que é o que recebo por esse desejo maldito  
Eu nunca mais deixarei você entrar por essa porta_

Eu .Mas eu não queria mais aquilo.E eu continuava a pensar em de culpado, ele era a razão de eu pensar.E eu nunca mais deixarei ele participar da minha vida novamente.

_**Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**_

_Da próxima vez que você quiser vir e sumir...  
Eu deveria apenas deixar você ir  
Porque agora estou costumada a ter pena_

Correm rumores que Edward possa volte e vá agora eu estou acostumada a ter pena de tudo e de todos.

_**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_É como se eu estivesse em recuperação  
E baby, você é minha doença  
É como se eu estivesse em recuperação  
E baby, você é minha doença  
Eu comecei a me recuperar  
Porque você é minha doença  
Eu comecei a me recuperar  
Porque você é minha doença_

Todos dizem que mudei como da água para o estava era a doença.E agora eu estava em plena recuperação.

_**Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loveswept  
You'd do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there  
It's like you were my favorite drug  
The only problem is that you was using me  
In a different way than I was using you  
But now that I know it's not meant to be  
I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you**_

_Droga, não é louco quando você esta apaixonado?  
Você faria qualquer coisa por quem você ama  
Porque sempre que você precisou de mim, eu estava lá. Era como se você fosse a minha droga favorita  
O único problema é que você me usava  
Em uma maneira diferente da que eu te usava  
Mas agora eu sei que não era pra ser  
Eu vou, vou me livrar de você_

Eu fiz coisas que nunca imaginei quando estava com fazia qualquer coisa por .Minha você me via apenas como um...brinquedo?Eu nunca te veria época eu não me agora percebo que foi pro meu bem e não era pra ser.E eu vou te esquecer.

_**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
'Cause now I feel like....oh!**_

_E eu nunca me entregarei de outra maneira que eu me entreguei a você (a você)  
Você nem reconhece a maneira que você me machuca, não é?  
Será preciso um milagre pra me trazer de volta  
E você é o único culpado  
E agora eu sinto como - ooh!_

Nunca mais amarei outra pessoa como amei você.Nunca amarei outra amarei você.E você nunca percebeu o quanto me .

_**You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door**_

_Você é a razão pela qual eu penso  
Eu não quero mais fumar estes cigarros  
Eu acho que é o que recebo por esse desejo maldito  
Eu nunca mais deixarei você entrar por essa porta_

Você continua sendo a razã cigarros, maldito Edward.Não quero mais nenhum dos dois.E Edward nunca mais vai me influenciar de novo.

_**Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**_

_Da próxima vez que você quiser vir e sumir...  
Eu deveria apenas deixar você ir  
Porque agora estou costumada a ter pena_

Venha,_querido_.Agora eu tenho pena de você.Venha e vá.Eu não me importo.

_**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_É como se eu estivesse em recuperação  
E baby, você é minha doença  
É como se eu estivesse em recuperação  
E baby, você é minha doença  
Eu comecei a me recuperar  
Porque você é minha doença  
Eu comecei a me recuperar  
Porque você é minha doença_

Minha doença não é?Pois agora eu estou quase curada, e inatingíível.

_**Now ladies gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh  
Now gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh  
My ladies gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh  
Now gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh**_

_Agora meninas me deem  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Agora me deem  
Oh Oh Ouh Oh  
Agora meninas me deem  
Oh Oh Ouh Oh  
Agora me deem  
Oh Oh Ouh_

E eu vejo meninas caindo na mesma armadilha que eu caí um as ensinarei.

_**You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door**_

_Você é a razão pela qual eu penso  
Eu não quero mais fumar estes cigarros  
Eu acho que é o que recebo por esse desejo maldito  
Eu nunca mais deixarei você entrar por essa porta_

_Querida_ razã você não me nunca mais deixarei Edward me afetar .

_**Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**_

_Da próxima vez que você quiser vir e sumir...  
Eu deveria apenas deixar você ir  
Porque agora estou costumada a ter pena_

Haha Agora eu apenas rio de você.Rio e te ignoro.

_**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**_

_É como se eu estivesse em recuperação  
E baby, você é minha doença  
É como se eu estivesse em recuperação  
E baby, você é minha doença  
Eu comecei a me recuperar  
Porque você é minha doença  
Eu comecei a me recuperar  
Porque você é minha doença_

Você ainda pode ser minha doenç agora eu estou imune à você.E você não me atinge mais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olhe, eu juuro, se alguém ler, manda review, eu imploroo *-*

xD

eu sei ke ninguém vai ler, mas se ler, manda review pelo menos falando que tah um lixo total e que vão me banir por escrever algo tão podre sobre a Bella e o favor??

É minha primeira one-shot, PIEDADE!!

=D


End file.
